


Whisper

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ace Attorney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Avenger Loki, Avenger reader - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: The Dark World, F/M, Loki is an Avenger, Loki is on Earth, Medium Reader, Reader-Insert, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Being a medium brings unwanted guests tagging along wherever you go. What happens when a spirit helps you forge a new friendship- or something more?





	Whisper

_”Don’t turn away, don’t try to hide, don’t close your eyes, don’t turn out the light..._

You had first seen the dead when you were just six years old.

Someone besides your stuffed animals had finally decided to join you at one of your many tea parties. She wore the kind of clothes in the picture books you mommy would read to you before you went to bed. You poured her a cup of tea- fake tea, as you were only six and weren't allowed to handle real hot tea, and clinked your cup against hers.

When you had told your parents about the woman, they told you that they loved that you had a new imaginary friend to play with. You tried to tell them, tried to get them to understand that she was real, but they surmised to it being the overactive imagination of a child.

Over time, more and more of these ghosts came to visit you from far and wide, always asking you for help, for sanctuary in their confused state of being. You learned to tell the difference between the dead and the living, as they had all looked the same to you. You taught yourself how to communicate with them, how to cross them over to the afterlife.

But your powers as a medium had been put on the backburner as you went into college. You got your degree in psychology all while ignoring the spirits who desperately called out for your help on campus, in your dorm, practically everywhere you went. You pushed them away, telling yourself that you needed to focus on your studies, that your whole life couldn't be consumed by them even though all you wanted was to guide them to the light.

After graduating, you had become a part of SHIELD as a relief agent, someone who could help the families of the people lost in the frequent attacks find solace in their grief. You had always been a caring and empathetic person, so this job had been perfect for you from the start. Your workload after Loki's attack on New York had multiplied, as well as your friendships with the Avengers.

You had become so close with the Avengers that you now stayed over at their tower majority of the time, only occasionally returning home to eat and sleep. You had sort of become the Avengers' resident therapist. You were always there to talk to them after a rough mission or quell their fear after they woke from a nightmare. Hell, you we're the only person who could get Tony to even come back to the real world while poor Pepper, bless her heart, could only stand by and helplessly watch.

But then one day, SHIELD had decided to give you a new task: Loki, Prince of Asgard, the man who had destroyed a majority of New York and had tried to conquer the world.

This was going to be fun.

You walked into the kitchen of the Avengers tower, hoping to find something quick to eat before your lunch break ended. The spirit that had been tagging along with you since Thor and his brother's return from Asgard stopped in her tracks, making you stop as well. You had learned your lesson with the ones that truly wanted to get your attention, they would start trying to bother other living until you finally gave in, but this spirit only stared at the kitchen counter where Loki sat, reading a Midgardian novel he looked completely bored with.

"That's him." The spirit said with such emotion that you knew there was no mistake. She must've known him somehow when she was alive. "I need to speak to him."

You sighed, knowing that the spirit wouldn't cross over until she conveyed her message to him. You walked further into the kitchen, making your steps heavy so he at least knew you were there. "Loki?"

The Asgardian nonchalantly looked up at you from his book. "You are?"

"Uh, I'm (Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I work with the Avengers." You avoided mentioning SHIELD, in case he would become defensive again.

"Hm," Loki hummed dismissively, "If you're one of the mighty Avengers, why are you talking to me?"

"I, uh," You hesitated, "I have a message for you. From the beyond."

He raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

You wrung your hands together, "I've never really done this before, but I'm going to just try something so just sit tight, okay?"

Loki wanted to deny, to seethe that this mortal had no right to give him orders, but you had looked so lost and so, so innocent that he could barely muster a quiet "Okay."

You slowly closed your eyes, and you felt the spirit grow closer to you. You felt cold air press up against your arm, the spirit had touched you and was trying to use you as a channel.

_Speak to me, speak through me. I give you permission to use me as your messenger._

Suddenly, you couldn't feel the spirit around you anymore. You slowly opened your eyes to see an unimpressed Loki.

"My son," Your mouth moved, but it wasn't your voice that came out. It sounded like an older woman, one more placid and wiser than you, "My beloved son."

"Mother," Loki whispered softly, not wanting to believe his eyes or his ears. He had to be hallucinating, had to be dreaming. His mother is dead.

"Loki," You couldn't control the tears that began to pour from your eyes, tears that were not your own, "I need you to know that I forgive you and I love you dearly."

Loki took a shaky breath, "I love you too, Mother."

"Now, my child," The voice scolded, "You mustn't cause any more trouble for your brother, or the Midgardians. You need to learn to be open, to be kind and those that matter will return it to you. You must trust and find that while it may be broken, it will save you in the truest of ways. You must learn to love, as it will do more than save you. It will rebirth you to a new state of being, a new reality you never thought possible. Do this for me, please."

"Of course," Loki tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes, but it was no use.

A moment later, you were panting on the floor, unsure of what had even happened. Loki came to your side, helping you get into a standing position. "Are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm fine." You breathed out, trying your hardest not to lean against Loki for support. You looked at your surroundings. You were still in the Avenger's tower, that was good, but you could feel that something was missing.

The spirit, Loki's mother, was gone.

"She went into the light," You said before pulling away from him, searching your brain for the word Asgardians used for heaven, "She's in Valhalla now."

Loki looked as if he wanted to say something else, but all he could say was a soft "Thank you, Lady (Y/N)."

You nodded somberly, "I'm sorry for your loss," A phrase so common in your daily vocabulary that it hadn't even felt like you meant it anymore. You turned to walk out of the kitchen, lunch break far out of your mind now, but you stopped. You didn't know what made you do it, but you turned around and began rummaging through your bag. "Here, if you ever need me..." You handed him your SHIELD business card with your phone number on it.

He only nodded before finally turning away and walking into the other room, trying to subtly wipe the tears from his cheeks.

You didn't know why, but you had a feeling you would be hearing from him very soon.


End file.
